Their Punishment
by debunyachanyeol
Summary: Kisah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang dihukum oleh kekasihnya masing-masing. (CHANBAEK, KAISOO, HUNHAN, YAOI)


"Jadi nama kalian adalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan?"

Yang ditanya serempak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Yang satunya dengan matanya yang tersenyum seperti bulan sabit, yang satunya dengan senyuman manis yang menunjukkan pipi chubby menggemaskannya, dan yang satunya dengan tatapan indah mata rusanya.

"Dan nama kalian adalah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan namaku Changmin dan kedua temanku Woobin dan Jackson.

Lalu mereka menghabiskan 2 jam dengan berkenalan dan bertukar cerita disuatu kafe kue manis yang dilengkapi dengan cekikikan dan kedipan manis.

Sementara itu yang diluar kafe kue manis.

 _Sending a picture..._

 **Kalian yakin mereka ijin untuk ke salon?**

 _sent!_

Di siang yang cerah, dengan langkah terseret malas dan decakan kesal dibibirnya yang mengerucut, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

Hari ini Sabtu yang berarti nanti malam adalah malam minggu dan Baekhyun merasa hampa jika di hari yang baginya spesial itu hanya berada dirumah tanpa melakukan ssesuatu yang menyenangkan. Biasanya ia akan kencan dengan kekasihnya, Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu sedang sibuk tanpa bisa diganggu gugat juga kedua temannya yang tak dapat menemaninya bepergian karena sudah memiliki jadwal kencan dengan kekasihnya masing-masing.

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal karena iri bahwa kedua sahabat yang memiliki kekasih pengertian yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mereka.

Namun Baekhyun berusaha berpikir positif mengenai kesibukan Chanyeol yang tentu merupakan kewajiban lelaki tersebut. Toh, ia mendapatkan keuntungan juga dari hasil kerja keras kekasihnya itu.

Mendumal kesal disofa sambil menonton drama asal yang ia temukan di TV lama kelamaan membuatnya bersandar nyaman hingga terlelap tanpa sadar bahwa beberapa menit kemudian pintu apartemennya terbuka dan seseorang masuk dan membopong tubuhnya masuk ke sebuah mobil.

"Eungh..." Lenguh Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa tidurnya mulai terusik saat ia akan didudukkan di kursi mobil samping supir yang seketika membuat penculik itu sekejap panik.

Penculik itu mengelus pelan dahi Baekhyun yang tertutup poni dan disenderkannya kepala mungil itu pada lehernya karena Baekhyun digendong bridal oleh sang penculik dan itu membuat penculik bergidik saat dirasakannya nafas halus Baekhyun menerpa lehernya.

*

Chanyeol menyeringai puas saat mata sipit dihadapannya mulai bergerak pelan walau masih tertutup. Ia lantas mengelus pipi halus kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

" _Wake up, Sunshine."_ ucap pelan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mulai risih karena acara tertidurnya terganggu pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan saking beratnya namun ia tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat wajah tampan kekasihnya berada dekat dihadapannya.

"Yeollie~" kata Baekhyun manja dengan suara sedikit serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Namun saat Baekhyun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia mengerutkan dahinya karena ada sesuatu yang janggal: ia bangun di tempat yang tidak ia kenal.

Tempat tidak dikenal yang dimaksud adalah bukan kamarnya, kamar Chanyeol, ataupun kamar siapapun yang dikenalnya lalu ia beranggapan bahwa sekarang ia berada di kamar hotel.

"Kita dimana, Chan?" tanyanya menyakinkan sembari mengucek matanya.

"Hotel." jawab lelaki itu singkat sambil memberikan segelas air minum kepada Baekhyun yang langsung ditegak habis.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir tengah malam kurasa."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

Lalu Chanyeol duduk dan menyenderkan dirinya di ranjang _king size_ samping Baekhyun. Ia mendekap Baekhyun dan menariknya hingga lelaki itu terangkat berputar dan menindih tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang masih lemas karena baru bangun tidur hanya pasrah lalu meletakkan kepalanya didada yang berdetak cepat sama seperti miliknya.

" _Wake up, babe._ Jangan tidur lagi." suara berat Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

"Ngantuk, Chan." keluh Baekhyun.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan padamu dan kau tidak diperbolehkan melakukan penolakan atau bantahan, sayang."

Lalu Chanyeol kembali membaringnya Baekhyun ke samping lalu beranjak pergi keluar kamar setelah ia berbisik tepat disebelah telinga Baekhyun yang membuat lelaki mungil itu merinding.

" _You'll find a box in the bathroom and you know what you have to do, baby boy."_

Walau bingung, tanpa basa-basi lagi Baekhyun segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia merasa Chanyeol seperti sedang marah dengan wajahnya yang terlihat keras dan dingin tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya.

Dan benar saja, sebuah kotak bewarna hitam dengan pita abu-abu berada di meja rias yang ada dikamar mandi. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati pakaian seksi bewarna merah muda didalamnya.

' _And you know what you have to do, baby girl.'_

Baekhyun memakainya.

*

Dengan perasaan risih karena lingerie yang dipakainya seharusnya dipakai oleh perempuan itu begitu ketat yang bahkan tidak dapat menampung pantatnya dengan benar juga kain tipis dibagian perut yang memperlihatkan pusarnya.

Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dinginnya AC pun mulai menerpa kulitnya yang sensitifnya akan dingin.

"Chan..." panggilnya nama itu berulang kali disekitar kamar hingga akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar yang langsung dibuatnya mematung oleh suara berisih dominasi desahan. Ia tak mendengarnya sebelumnya karena kamar yang ditempatinya tadi kedap suara.

"Luhan? Kyungsoo?"

Panggil Baekhyun saat mendapati sahabatnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan: Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa sementara kekasihnya, Jongin, berlutut dihadapannya dengan wajah dibenamkan di bawah perutnya dan Luhan yang terbaring diatas meja makan dengan kekasihnya, Sehun, menciumnya ganas dengan tangan meremas bongkahan padat pantat Luhan.

Baekhyun reflek melangkahkan kakinya mendekati salah satu dari mereka hingga dari belakang Chanyeol muncul dan mengangkat Baekhyun ke pundaknya layaknga digeondong seperti karung berat kembali menuju kamar.

Baekhyun memekik pelan saat tubuhnya dibanting ke kasur empuk oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol... Kyungsoo dan Luhan..."

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat jari telunjuk Chanyeol menempel di bibirnya.

"Ssttt... _You'll be like them."_

Baekhyun mulai dilanda rasa takut saat Chanyeol mengambil sebuah dasi yang ada diatas meja nakas.

"Kau akan mengikatku?" tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab dehaman oleh Chanyeol.

" _Why?_ _Is there something wrong? And why do you look angry?"_

 _"Shut up, my naughty boy and let me do this."_

Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menyatukannya dengan ikatan dasinya lalu ia mulai membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya sebelum ia menindih Baekhyun.

Dirabanya tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat lelaki mungilitu tak dapat menahan lenguhannya pelan saat tangan Chanyeol merambat mulai dari leher, perut, dan ke pantatnya yang bulat nan padat itu.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang kasar malam ini. Kau tau mengapa? " kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

 _"Because you're a bad boy. Very very bad boy."_

"Aku tidak!" bantah Baekhyun cepat yang langsung disusul oleh pekikan karena tangan besar Chanyeol meremas kencang pipi pantat kanannya.

"Eungh Chan sakith..." rintihnya yang terdengar begitu menggoda oleh Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar debuman keras pintu yang dibuka paksa hingga muncul Jongin yang menggedong Kyungsoo begitu seksual disusul dengam Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya, Jongin dan Sehun membanting pasangan mereka ke tempat tidur yang empuk.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali menatap kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat lebih mengenaskan darinya: lingerie sobek di beberapa bagian dengan kissmark hampir diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Haruskah kita mulai sekarang? Aku sudah tidak sabar." ucap Jongin yang terus mengecupi leher Kyungsoo yang membuat lelaki mungil itu terlihat pasrah.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku belum memulai apapun karena Baekhyunku baru saja baru tidur." sahut Chanyeol.

Detik itu juga ia langsung menerjang tubuh Baekhyun. Ditindihnya dan diraupnya bibir tipis kesukaannya. Baekhyun yang tak siap dengan aksi spontan itu langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol saat ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol berbaik hati melepaskan pautannya sehingga Baekhyun dan menetralkan nafasnya. Namun ia beralih pada leher mulus Baekhyun. Dikecup, dijilat dan digigitnya hingga bercak merah keunguan tercetak indah.

Dan saat didapatinya Baekhyun mulai pasrah dan lelah, Chanyeol mengangkat badannya sebelum mengecup singkap bibir Baekhyun.

"Ayo mulai sekarang. Jongin, mana alatnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ketiganya yaitu Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo seketika menahan nafasnya saat mendengar kata alat keluar dari ucapan lelaki yang paling tinggi itu.

"Diatas meja." jawab Sehun singkat.

Jongin langsung bergegas menuju meja yang ada didekatnya yang terdapat box besar bewarna hitam. Diambilnya 3 box kecil didalamnya yang langsung diberikan masing-masing pada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Dari gambar yang tercetak dalam box kecil tersebut sudah membuat ketiga lelaki pihak bawah itu semakin tercetak yaitu sebuah alat penyiksaan dengan bentuk seperti cincin.

Yap, _cock ring_.

"Chan..." panggil Baekhyun lirih saat Chanyeol mulai mengambil alatnya.

" _Yes, baby_?" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lalu menatap kekasihnya dengan puppy eyesnya, "Aku tidak ingin mengenakannya."

"Tidak ada penolakan, _baby_." ucapnya santai lalu kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Engh!"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kanannya yang terdapat Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk Jongin yang menindihnya dan tangan yang berada di pusat kelakian Kyungsoo. Nampaknya Jongin sudah memasang alat 'laknat' itu pada Kyungsoo.

Menyaksikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo membuat terlalu intens membuat Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol mengangkat dirinya agar mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menyandar di ranjang. lelaki mungil itu mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan merapatkan kakinya saat tangan besar Chanyeol mulai meraba pahanya.

"Chan... "

Chanyeol diam tak peduli oleh panggilan lelakinya. Dengan tenaganya ia melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun dengan paksaan. Dan saat Baekhyun mulai merengek untuk menolak, diciumnya bibir tipis itu hingga kembali pasrah.

Dan saat Baekhyun sudah kehabisan tenaga, dipasangkannya cincin itu.

"Akh, Chan!"

Senyum miring merekah di wajah Chanyeol saat ia berhasil memasangnya. Dikecupnya dahi kesayangannya itu lembut.

Sehun yang juga sudah memasangkannya untuk Luhan langsung mengambil sesuatu lagi dalam kotak besar tadi yaitu 3 vibrator.

Sudah setengah jam lamanya ketiga lelaki dalam keadaan tanpa atasan itu sibuk memfokuskan diri menyesaikan permainan biliard mereka. Sesekali tangan mereka akan meremas gundukan celananya yang menggembung akibat desahan yang mengalun disekitar ruangan.

Suara desahan itu berasal dari 3 lelaki mungil yang terlihat mengenaskan diatas ranjang. Ketiganya duduk dengan kaki terlipat kebelakang hingga menungging karena tidak ingin vibrator yang ada pada 'lubang' mereka menyetuh ranjang dan akan semakin terasa menyiksa. Juga jangan lupakan _cock_ _ring_ yang terpasang manis pada milik mereka.

"Enghhh Chanh... "

Chanyeol yang sedang melalukan gilirannya untuk menyodok bola itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat kacau dengan keringat bercucuran dan mata berair karena menangis.

"Haruskah kita sudahi?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai iba dan ternyata disetujui oleh kedua karibnya.

Didekatinya lelaki mungil mereka yang sudah bergetar hebat dengan ' _junior_ ' yang berdiri tegak namun terlihat kebiruan karena terjepit cock ring.

Diusapnya lembut poni Baekhyun yang basah dan dikecupnya dahi itu oleh Chanyeol.

Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu agar duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi menghadapnya, membuat Baekhyun memekik kencang saat vibrator itu tak sengaja tertekan dan semakin menusuknya.

 _"I can't hold it anymore_ , Chanhh..." lirih Baekhyun sembari membaringkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol dan memeluk leher lelakinya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, sayang." balasnya sembari membuka risleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kebanggannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol memukul kejantanannya itu berulang kali pada pipi pantatnya.

Plak!

"Akhh!"

Chanyeol menampar pantatnya yang membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tidak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memanjakan kejantanan Jongin dalam mulutnya dengan tangan Jongin yang memaju-mundurkan vibrator dalam lubang lelakinya itu begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tengah memandang kedua pasangan itu langsung mendekat mulutnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu mengoral 'milikku' karena aku ingin langsung memasukimu." bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun merinding.

Setelahnya, tangan Chanyeol meraih vibrator yang masih tertanam dalam lubang Baekhyun itu dan memaju-mundurkannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar dan tak berdaya hingga ia perlu memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat agar tidak terjatuh.

Setelah dirasakannya cukup, dicabutnya benda bergetar itu dan digantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar yaitu penis kebanggannya.

"akhh Chanyeolhh!"

 **tbc**


End file.
